New Beginning
by IAmDivergent246
Summary: Basically as the title states. The gang goes on a little night out and have some fun before their last week Senior year begins. As things all things are going well, something everyone least expected happens, and might changes things as they all know it. Dauntless cake and Muffins for everyone and enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again wonderful readers! Yes, I am finally back after a very, very long break. Why it took me so long to come back here, I haven't a clue but as you all know, life happens. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for my long absence of about… 1-2 years or so, and that I have much more to write about. 2 years is a long road of writers block and now that I finally cleared some of that road, here is a new story for all of you. And some of you have been here and writing amazing stories for a long time and hopefully still are and I applaud you for that. If you have not read my other stories that are on my page, I'd greatly appreciate it if you took the time to do so.  
Now without wasting any more time, here is a new story that I hope you all like.**

 ***I own nothing but my ideas and my OCs (own character(s)). Just the original characters and… that's pretty much it, are Veronica Roth's.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _I2A4D6_

 **Chapter 1**

There is no way that this is actually happening. It's finally the end of senior year! No more homework, no more idiots running around and screaming throughout the halls, teachers trying to get us to do work, drama, well, it's everywhere but clear as day in high school. There is nothing to worry about for the next full week what so ever except for graduation and summer plans with the gang before we either start college here or at some major University up the next state… or further.

"Hey!" I turn around and see the others calling out from their cars and trucks in the parking lot as I finish putting my things in my bag on the steps. I can hear their music blaring loudly even from here. Smiling, I start heading in their direction.

"Alright let's get this show on the road shall we?" I hear someone say as I get into the bed of the truck with a couple others and feel the vibration of the engine and the bass from the speakers. Once everyone is settled in both vehicles, the rest of us nod and sing, rather loudly, as we leave the school parking lot and go down the longest road there is around here to an open fields where there is so much less light pollution at night to see the stars.

It's around 4:00pm, and it's a Friday so that's a plus, and of course, Zeke goes and pulls out a 6 pack of beer and Shauna immediately takes one from him. They have been together since freshman year and have basically been inseparable ever since. Christina and Will, they've had an, on-and-off relationship since they were sophomores, and they are the next two to grab a couple of drinks from the pack. "Four, want one bud?" I turn around from my spot I've been sitting up in a tree above the others, Tris somehow sitting on my lap as well. I look at Tris, and poke her cheek to get her attention. She shakes her head and snaps out of it.

"What? Did you say something?" She says as she looks around at me and the others below.

"Yeah, Zeke asked if we wanted the last two beers from the pack." I say as aI wrap my arms around her small waist and start to kiss her shoulder lightly. I can see her smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Sure, why not." She says and puts her hands over mine on her stomach.

"Zeke, toss up the last two will ya? Can't keep us waiting much longer dude. You'll drink 'em on us." I say to him as I see Shauna smack him in the back of the head, probably for being an idiot almost as always.

* * *

It's about 9:00pm and we are still in the field and goofing off as we usually do. Except this time, we have a little "surprise" up our sleeves for Tris, as today is mine and Tris' fourth year being together. Yay for us, the most badass couple there was in the history of Divergent High **(I'm sorry that school name is so over used but I couldn't think of another name)** _._ And leave it to Christina to come up with a plan to make the night special for us, and the others of course, as we have all been through many thick and thin situations for the last four years, and hopefully many more to come.

Not ten seconds after Will, Zeke, and I star setting up blankets on the ground to star watching the meteor shower that's supposed to start soon, we hear a small scream that no doubt came from Christina and we all start to run over to the girls by the truck.

"Christina what's wrong?" Will asks, out of breath, and I don't see why, he's part of the football team for god's sake.

"Shauna almost spilled parts of the plan we have to Tris way before she is supposed to say anything!" We all just stare at her and put our palms to our foreheads.

 _Really, Christina? Really?_ I think to myself.

"You screamed like one of you got hurt or something." Will says and without warning, tackles her to the ground they basically have their own tickle war. Such children I think to myself. Then again, we all act like this as Dauntless, one of the groups in our senior class of 2025.

Everyone goes back to what they were doing as Will and Christina continue doing, whatever it is they are doing. Suddenly I feel a pair of small arms wrap around my waist and something on my shoulder. "So, what was that about a surprise?" I hear Tris say against my back as she takes one of her hands and traces the outlines of some of my tattoos along the outside of my shirt while I'm in the process of trying, key word being trying, to set up the sheet that's supposed to hang from the tree for a movie by myself. Come to think of it, the guys were supposed to keep helping out with this and everything else, but no, leave it to Four. That's ok, revenge is sweet.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts of revenge on the guys by something sharp poking my sides. I look over and see Tris laying on the blanket we set up on the ground and poking me in the side with a stick.

"Huh? What were you saying?" I grab the stick and smirk while looking at her. She smirks back and tightly grabs her end of the stick as I start to pull her up from the ground to stand closely in front of me. So close that I can almost feel her breath on my neck as I put one arm around her waist to feel her against me. She's so short when standing next to me, well, regardless she is short even next to the others, but with me it just feels right, like we fit perfectly together.

"I said, what was that about a surprise that Shauna was about to tell me?" She pokes me in the chest.

"Nothing. Just something that they have planned for um… what was it Zeke told me?" I try to put on the most convincing thinking face I can think of without actually showing I know something that she doesn't. "Oh, something planned for the Seniors this year. Shauna is part of the group of people that set up all the activities for us to do during out last week of our last year of school." I kiss her head and go back to fixing the sheet after picking up a couple of volley balls from the truck and throw them at Will's and Zeke's head. "Hey guys let's go. Help me with this thing already so we can get on with the movie before the meteor shower starts." Tris laughs and goes back to the girls in the Jeep and talk about… whatever it is girls talk about.

It's around 11:30pm and we are towards the end of our 3rd movie. The girls are asleep on their boyfriends' laps, something that one of us dare, how long can the girls stay on the guys laps without getting up, and the only exception was the guys have to carry them when one of us wanted something to eat or drink from the truck. Looking down at the sleeping Tris in my lap, her head on my chest and both her hands on top of my one that's on her stomach, I smile to myself as I look up at the starry sky, and see the first meteor of the night.

I wave to Will and Zeke to get their attention before we wake the girls up. They finally look in my direction and I point up towards the sky.

"Shauna, Christina, Tris. Hey girls, wake up, the meteor shower is starting." Zeke says while picking up three small chestnuts, or pebbles I can't tell because it's too dark to see those small objects, and he lightly tosses them to each of their arms. And at once the three of them wake up and immediately turn and glare at Zeke. Will and I look back and forth at Zeke and the girls wide eyed.

Silence. That's all there is for the next 3-5 seconds. Then at once, the three of them say, "Really?!"

Looks like they surprised even themselves as they look at one another, and next time we know, we are all on the ground laughing like no one cares what the hell happened. Eventually we start to calm down and start paying attention to the shower above us. The challenge already forgotten about as everyone is walking around and getting some snacks and drinks before it starts to get more amazing.

As I look down to smile at Tris and see her already looking up at me, then gets up for a beer from the truck. I couldn't ask for anyone better, nor is there anything I wouldn't do for her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I hope she feels the same.

When I look up again, I hear a loud crack come from above us and I couldn't turn my head quick enough to see a branch fall from the tree and land where Tris is on the bed of the truck.

* * *

 **And that was chapter one of hopefully more. Thank you guys/girls (yes, I know some guys read these too so don't even try to hide it :P ) If you all could please Read, Review, PM me ideas, thoughts, and opinions that would be amazing!**

 **See you all next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I am very sorry that I have not written anything in a long time. I have things going on in my life and, yeah. I think you all understand that sometimes life gets in the way of stuff. So since there was so much I wrote already for "NTY" (Next To You) that I figured it was a bit too much to read through over again to come up with another chapter and then accidentally get confused for what I wrote in the previous chapter. So I thought I'd write a couple for the "new" story I said I'd write.  
Again I'm sorry this took me forever, but I hope I can make it up to people by writing about things you'd like to see happen, but I can't do that if no one reviews or PM's me. If you can do that for me, you all get Dauntless cake and muffins.**

 ***I do not own Divergent or the main characters just my own. And I forgot to put it in the last chapter but if some didn't catch on, it was Four's POV.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _ **I2A4D6**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tris' POV**

The movie and star gazing was amazing, and what would make it even better if the meteor shower would start already. I wish every night could be like this. I felt so at peace for the first time in months. School stress and finals can really take a toll on Seniors like there's no tomorrow.

Before the shower starts I figured I'd get a couple snacks and a drink from the truck. There is a nice cool summer breeze tonight and it feels so refreshing. I can hear the branches and leaves moving against each other in the wind and in the distance there are some crickets chirping. Most relaxing thing I've heard in a while too. Better than the craziness and loudmouths at school.

As I reach into the cooler for the drinks, I hear a branch or to cracking from above the truck. " _Looks like this little bit of wind is too much for some of these old branches."_ I think to myself. Just as I turn around to tell one of them to move the truck, since I can't drive stick or whatever the truck is, a branch comes loose and falls right on the truck. If it weren't for the ladder racks over the truck bed and my ducking down in time, I would have been crushed for sure.

"Tris are you okay?!" I can hear everyone's footsteps running over as I crawl out and stand on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arms are just a little scratched up from the sticks that fell off the branch but I'm ok-" I don't get to finish my sentence because Tobias bear hugs me close to his chest.

"Tris are sure you're okay? It didn't hit your head, bruise or break anything?" He continues to ramble on and on until I manage to squeeze away to finally get some air.

"Four, I said I'm fine. But I don't think the truck is." And with that everyone stops fussing over me after I made sure that I am not hurt in any way besides scratches.

The truck is more than likely dented in the roof, and I'm sure the branch bent the the bars that saved me. Zeke is _not_ going to have fun explaining that to his mom, or having to pay to fix everything either.

And what do you know, again after the thought leaves my head, Zeke runs his fingers through his hair. "Everyone, you might want to have a funeral ready, because Mom is going to kill me after seeing this."

"Dude relax." Uriah smacks his brother on the shoulder. "I think she's going to be more relieved that Tris didn't get hurt from that old ass tree." He goes and actually does something smart and takes his phone out and starts taking photos of the truck with the tree still on it and the damage that can be seen. "Someone want to come help me out here and get this thing off? Or am I going to have to break my own body in doing so myself?"

And with that the guys try to lift and roll the branch off while the girls and I sit on the blankets and watch. We can't really do much because we definitely aren't strong enough, and the guys are all on the football team so I'm sure they are barely breaking a sweat with the four of them working together.

"Well... this made for an interesting night." Christina says while cracking open a can of soda. Better than the beer Zeke brought, it tastes disgusting. I have to remember to bring my own better beer next time. "And I think we missed the meteor shower."

Once the guys finally get the branch off and take more damage photos, Four looks up at the sky. "You might want to hold that thought Christina." Then everyone looks up just as three meteors fly by. "Looks like the night isn't ruined after all."

We go back to sitting how we were before. Watching the sky, and probably breaking out necks looking up for so long in the process. Am I the only smart one that thinks of laying on their back instead of breaking their neck? I silently chuckle to myself.

Looking over I can see Tobias to my left looking up with his mouth and eyes open wide in amazement. It's like he's a little kid full of awe and excitement, like he's never seen this stuff before. "Hey." I poke his leg until he looks over. "You trying to catch some flies or what with that big mouth of yours hanging open like that." And without warning he leans over me and kisses me softly. And that's all it takes for me to completely forget about our friends surrounding us and the meteor shower above. After a couple more hours the shower is over and everyone starts packing up the car and dented up truck and start heading to our homes for the night.

When Four and I are the last ones in his car after dropping off Will and Christina to their houses, the two of us return to out apartment that we were able to get at the beginning of the school year. Which has been great to finally have a place of our own and get away from people for a while and have peace and quiet.

"I'm glad you're okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I knew we shouldn't have parked so close the the trees because some of the branches were bound to be old and break from anyone sitting up in them or the wind breaking them off. And-" I finally to decided to shut him off before he gave me a headache, and kiss him softly. He places his hands on my waist and kisses me back.

"With all that happened tonight, I almost forgot it was out four year anniversary of being together." I tell him once we break from the kiss for air. "I had a really fun time tonight, not counting the trees. Thank you." And with that I kiss him once more before we both call it an early night with me heading to the bathroom in our room and take a relaxing shower.

* * *

 **And that's that for chapter 2. Sorry it's short, but I bet you thought that Tris was gonna be a pancake from that tree branch. Well you thought wrong, because I didn't want this story to start off with Tris being the damsel in distress right at the start of the story like some out there. Not that that's a bad thing if people want to write that way, I just figured there needed to be a change or something.**

 **Anyways, if you liked it, please review and/or PM me. I do take what people say into consideration and I just want to make my wonderful readers happy. (If there are still any left out there...)**

 **See you all next time! :)**


End file.
